


Starry Night

by Aredhel_M



Series: 一个冬天的雪及其他 [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Summary: 没什么意思的一个短篇





	Starry Night

“我本想……想要……帮助他。”

纽特声音打着抖，哽咽堵在喉咙里。试了几次，才终于勉强说完这个句子。他跪在泥土上，群青色的长袍蹭得灰扑扑，肩头沾着几片落叶，显然已经在这里伤心了好久。榕树根盘亘在地面上，凸起的根系像触手一样托起一只脏兮兮的幼崽。那些树根有意识地护着纽特，在邓布利多靠近的时候试图缠上他的脚。男孩接过树根吊床里停止呼吸的小兽，那出生没多久的小东西一点也不像他羽翼丰满的兄弟姐妹，浑身光溜溜的，眼睛蒙着白翳，只有形似马匹的四肢和敛在身体两侧的肉翼能辨认出这是只鹰头马身有翼兽的幼兽。

“这样的变异体很难存活的。”邓布利多的客观听起来有些冷酷不近人情了。但这句话奇迹般安抚了纽特，让他不至于完全认为那都是自己的责任。

男孩的泪水已经凝成泪痕。颤抖的手指和睫毛。邓布利多说，“给他一个葬礼吧。”

纽特点点头，双手并用刨出一个土坑，拨过榕树的枯叶垫在坑底，铺开一张柔软的床。邓布利多挥动魔杖，编出花环，搁在新埋的土堆上。纽特拍了拍满是泥土的脏手，想站起来，这才发现双腿已经跪麻了，软绵绵使不上劲。他挣扎着挺直膝盖，却只能摔了回去。男孩吸吸鼻子，身子陡然一轻，邓布利多把他抱了起来。“先生……”

那新立的坟头蓦然升起一阵青烟，像一团闪闪发亮的星云，凝成一只小小的鹰头马身有翼兽。他顾不着自己正被邓布利多打横抱在怀里，伸手去够那只青色的生物。小兽跳上他的手背，亲昵地蹭了蹭纽特的手腕，然后，拍打着长长的翅膀飞往空中，直到看不见。

这时，天空中厚厚的云翳散开了，月亮露出脸庞。夜色如水，星星亮盈盈的，温柔的月光透过榕树密密叶层落在他们身上。

“这是……这也是……”

“不，这不是我做的。”

邓布利多摇摇头，似乎也被这隐喻一般的巧合迷住了。星空璀璨，蜿蜒的光带宛如一条燃烧的河流。那是夏季最明亮的星座，马人张弓，箭尖指向摩羯，好像那只夭折的鹰头马身有翼兽的灵魂从泥土里腾飞而起，挣脱了尘世的束缚，飞去浩瀚无垠的星河。

心口凉凉的，传来一阵湿意。男孩温热的脸颊贴着邓布利多的胸膛，“好美啊……先生。”

城堡塔楼传来宵禁的钟声，洪亮而绵长，他抱着纽特，踩着钟声回到赫奇帕奇的地下室。地窖里亮着火把，厨房里偷跑出来的小精灵倚着墙角打盹，见他来了，一副尖细的嗓音欢喜地说，“邓布利多教授！”

邓布利多做出噤声的口型。他温柔的目光落在怀里的男孩身上，纽特已经睡着了。

他在梦里飞了起来，随着烟青色死去的魂灵，随着猎猎作响的风声，星河那样明亮，他的悲伤被一种新奇的自由取而代之。

 

不知是不是纽特真的认为那只鹰头马身有翼兽变成了天上的星星，或者是这个年纪的男孩都有的热血上头，他开始对星空格外着迷，连最不屑一顾的占卜课都堂堂签到。教室在霍格沃茨最高的塔楼上，白天也能看到月亮。

占卜教授是个整天沉浸在自己不可抗拒的命运中的老头，胡子花了一大把，上课的时候把每堂课研究课题写在黑板上，玄乎其玄地说上一段开场白，随后就等着云里雾里的学生为他们的宿命作出注脚。纽特正把一张星盘正着看又倒着看，莉塔在一旁犯嘀咕，“怎么，是不是邓布利多又跟你说了什么？”

“人马座的东西方向接了两只蝎子……抱歉，什么？”

“没什么。”

半晌，纽特终于好像有了那么一点灵感，莉塔又忍不住，“他真的没扣你分？我俩那天晚上偷溜去天文台，我保证我看见邓布利多从旋转楼梯底下经过。斯拉格霍恩有回跟麦格教授抱怨……”

“喔，我猜他那么说是因为我爽了约。斯拉格霍恩教授的私人聚餐，你知道，那天我正好要去给寄居蟹换水。”

莉塔皱起了眉头。“于是你就把我一个人留在那个虚伪、做作的社交场合，天知道他为什么让我坐在他身边。”

隔着魔法幻化出来的淡紫色星云，纽特的声音听上去甚是梦幻。

“天文台的望远镜真的该修修了，莉塔。”他心不在焉地答道。

 

他没等来年久失修望远镜的维护，邓布利多邀请他来自己的办公室。那是一架样式新颖的黄铜天文望远镜，体型比天文台的那架还要大上许多。邓布利多年轻的时候周由各地，收集了很多稀奇古怪的藏品，把他的办公室塞得满满当当，每一件物品背后都有一段奇遇。他最感兴趣的那个，是藏在办公室暗门后的一面镜子，那扇门紧紧合着，里面锁着邓布利多最难以启齿的过往。他不过问，眼神却止不住地往那里看去。邓布利多聚精会神地组装他心爱的望远镜，预言家日报黄道十二宫记载今日星象——火星在白羊座入庙。

从窗子外望去，格兰芬多的塔楼还亮着灯。应该是过了宵禁，一盏盏灯逐个熄灭，衬得夜晚黝黑而深邃，星星愈发明亮。

邓布利多将望远镜脚架锁死，招呼纽特过来调试镜筒光轴。纽特抬高主镜镜筒，让视野正对观测星空。邓布利多托着他的手，双臂环抱的姿势将他整个人搂在怀里。

稳住，让寻星镜和主镜光轴平行。

他努力让自己的注意力集中在目镜上。邓布利多温热的吐息洒在他的后颈皮肤周围，寻星镜的十字准星几乎叠出重影。末了，他的导师松开锁死的脚架，轻手轻脚移动着望远镜的位置直至观测物体的大致方位。忽然，视野中的虚线将星星有序地连接起来，依稀是马人张弓，直指摩羯。

星星明亮而美丽，点缀着每一扇窗子后瑰丽的梦境，让他想起鹰头马身有翼兽死去的那个晚上。纽特兴奋极了，伸手去够桌子上的魔杖，胳膊一杵，镜筒便挪了位。邓布利多轻声感叹，你猜我看到了什么？依稀是禁林的边缘，浮现出一条发光的蓝色河流。那河流静谧地流淌着，粼粼波光使得他的心脏被一种滚烫而甜蜜的东西填满了，直瞪瞪的眼神毫无遮掩落在邓布利多身上。视线的热度。邓布利多似乎同样被那明亮的双眸打动，漫天繁星都落进纽特的眼底，叫他心悸神颤，仿佛自己也在火里走了一遭。纽特羞涩地笑着，好像不明白他会说话的眼睛有多么动人。火星影响了他，影响了他们，让夜晚烫得无法忍受。纽特说，晚安，先生。

只有邓布利多明白，他是怎样落荒而逃一般关上自己办公室的门。

他的生命中有太多紧闭的门。

 

 

他第一次梦见邓布利多，也是一个明亮的夜晚。纽特躺在床上，被梦的水汽蒸得浑身湿透。他记不清都梦见些什么，只觉得浑身上下被火烧过一样，岩浆在他的血管里奔腾，从身体内部将他摧毁。纽特跳下床，推开窗子。沁凉的夜风扑面而来，宜人的温凉犹如一只大手抚摸他汗津津的额头。

很快，第二个梦，很多个梦，在这一个入夏的月份里接连发生，数不清的夜晚他大汗淋漓地醒来，颤抖的嘴唇崩溃般倾吐出喃喃爱语。那些话语串联起来，拼写出一个禁忌的名字。

他合上窗户，把那名字也关进自己心里。

 

他起得晚了，刻意不想面对什么似的，闹钟响了三次他才挣扎着去洗漱。纽特拖拖拉拉进了大礼堂，莉塔不耐烦的在长桌旁等他。人都快走光了，你不是想翘课吧。他摇摇头，咕噜咕噜灌下一整杯南瓜汁。那些梦在他身体里吹起彩色的气泡，让他整个人轻飘飘的，走起路来仿佛踩在云朵上。邓布利多的作息很规律，只要避开特定的时刻，他就不会在大礼堂遇见他。每周有两次变形课，那短短的四十五分钟则更加难熬，他的身体极其紧张，写下的笔记都是错的，“精确想象”，“手腕幅度”，他说服自己是一团火焰，豪猪没有变成针垫，而是把整张桌子都点燃了。变形对象在火焰中嗷嗷叫着。

恢复如初。邓布利多的魔杖尖流出一股泉水，扑灭了桌上的火，一切又恢复原样。对我也来一个吧，他想到，你对我做了什么？

邓布利多似乎什么也没有做，只是温柔的笑，然而眼神缱绻，因为过分直白反倒叫人心生怀疑，疑心是自己多想。他很少敢于直视邓布利多，他从没在任何人那儿见过这种眼神。

下课铃声送走一个班的学生，他挤在人群里，偏一偏头，视线恰好和邓布利多对上。

这样的证据不胜枚举，发生在每一次私下的会面中。即使见面的理由确凿无疑光明正大，气氛也总是含糊而古怪的，他几乎忍受不了他们之间胶着的空气。毒树之果，邓布利多悉数否认，没有留给纽特任何理由给他定罪。而他确实是有罪的，和他一样。

一个冬天，在那个夏季过去之后，他们走在圣诞节空旷的修道院式回廊里。霍格沃茨变得安静，喷泉池、四方庭院都被皑皑白雪覆盖。宽阔的肋骨穹顶之下，回荡着清晰的跫音。

您是怎么忍受这一切的？他问，做自己不喜欢的事，对自己说谎。

邓布利多惊讶地（也许只是故作姿态）看了他一眼，温声否认：我觉得教书育人是世界上再有意义不过的工作了。

他停了下来，瞪大眼睛注视他的导师。您知道我说的不是这个，这不公平，您要走我世界里所有的钥匙，自己却留有那么多上锁的门。如果我能假装……

你最好这么做。邓布利多无情的打断他，却牵起他的手。小指安抚地挠了挠他的掌心。鞭子和蜜糖的游戏，他不由得想起马戏团训练新来乍到的狮虎，用的就是这种方式。

雪停了，我想我们可以去霍格莫德转转。邓布利多停顿了一下，不用再走秘密通道。

他痛恨邓布利多的口是心非。痛恨邓布利多的言不由衷。他觉得自己是把赤裸的胸膛送给一柄磨得锋利的剑尖。

那天下午他们走在白的反光的雪道上，偶尔有人撑着滑雪杆与他们擦身而过。雪被压得紧实，除了他们的脚印只剩下山猫和鸟雀留下的踪迹。滴水成冰的季节，呼出来的白气将视线蒙成水茫茫一片。话语都凝固了，纽特也不想说话。一个人怎么能想着一回事，说出来又是一回事？这样的谈话还有什么意义？成年人的规则他瞧不起也不想学，事实上他真的这样做了，他甩开邓布利多的手往森林深处跑去。

脚步声始终跟在他身后。纽特头也没回，颤抖的声音。他说，您离开我吧。

 

纽特照例早出晚归，试图颠倒自己的作息来了解猫头鹰的习性。私人补习课也停了，他说要自己练习无痕伸展咒。那个冬天史无前例地冷，苏格兰的雪竟也积起半米高。魁地奇球场一度成为雪人的乐园。他则整夜整夜失眠，在城堡里乱晃，不知不觉就到了变形课教师的办公室门前。回过神来已经迟了，邓布利多推开门。

他先是惊讶，注意到纽特的黑眼圈即刻了然。睡不着吗？他问他，纽特摇头，想走，却听见邓布利多说，福克斯要涅槃了。

邓布利多永远知道该怎么对付自己，而他无计可施。

假期过后，整一个春季学年，从新年到复活节，纽特倔强地不再多看他一眼。他又把自己的外壳闭合起来。学校里的事怎么也不新鲜，莉塔问了几回，纽特哼哧哼哧蒙混过关，在外人眼里又变成了那个沉默寡言的男孩。这才是正常的，他的世界里本不应有那些多余的惊心动魄。

后来他才意识到，这种表演性质的自毁倾向也不过是为了博得关注的一种手段。下课铃响了，邓布利多叫住他，他假装没有听到。羊皮纸卷成卷轴飘到他眼前，他展开一看，干净的评语，清白的分数，倒显得他自己有多么不堪。

我们需要谈谈，纽特。他讨厌邓布利多念自己名字的方式，元音拖泥带水，溅起几分说不明白的缠绵意思。他就是这样折磨他自己，这样折磨他们两个的吗？

我不觉得有什么可谈的。

数月过去，叹息声久违地拂过他的发梢。他心想，不能爱我就放过我吧。

他有什么错？他们又有什么错？他只不过恰好是他的学生，他成为他的老师，命运的巧合令人啼笑皆非，横在两人中间却正如一道天堑。他们之间有太多不可能。纽特屈服了，他合上办公室的大门，邓布利多的天文望远镜上已经落了一层灰。

他坐在邓布利多办公桌的对面，局促不安，喝茶也只是为了掩饰心慌，转移注意。茶水在口腔里打了个滚，勉强咽下去了，才发现苦的可以。

他问他，你最讨厌的东西是什么？纽特瞥了邓布利多一眼，小声说，谎言。

他的生命中不允许有分割的密室*。

 

他赤着脚在草地上奔跑。每一年的夏夜，禁林边缘就会流淌出蓝色的河流。他跑得又好又快，脚掌浸润青草芳香的汁液，周围的空气逐渐闷热起来，他的心大声叫喊着，嘴唇却缄默。 星空下，他不再遮掩，也无法隐藏，他奔腾的声音呐喊着，我只说一次，过后我统统忘却——

他停下来了。狂风止息，火焰骤灭，那声音绝望又温柔。

先生，您爱我吧。

那是一年人马座最明亮的季节，夏月夜的第十五天，他们经过的地方流淌出盈盈闪光的蓝色河流，萤火虫的光被削弱了，那种无法描述的蓝，像是从爱人的心口剖出的浓烈色彩，那么美，那么柔和，与青金石蓝色的夜空交相辉映。总是满月。总是高悬的群星。月光兽是最保守最浪漫的情人，只有在一年之中极其美丽的夏夜他们才会纷纷舞蹈，向着月亮，好似某种以月亮为象征符号的神秘宗教仪式。

最轻盈的小家伙开始领舞，他们将身体自由地摆动起来，大大的眼睛泛着蓝光，海草一样曼妙起舞，紧接着，雌兽被心仪的舞者打动，纷纷加入这场集体舞蹈，他们的步伐经过之处留下星屑，开始发光。无法描述的物质，最好、千万不要，碰到那些光芒，要不然——

你会无法抑制地坠入爱河。

 

 

邓布利多从袖管里抽出纽特的魔杖，使得少年惊异的目光久久停驻在他肩上。纽特泛红的眼眶和颤抖的手，邓布利多说，这是我唯一能为你做的。他把他的学生从地窖里的活板门背后拉出来，顺手拂去纽特襟前的尘土。邓布利多微笑着和弗鲁姆夫妇打招呼，劳驾，两袋蜂蜜滋滋糖。纽特接过魔杖，又接过糖果。天色暗下去，蜂蜜公爵店主人的猫咪趴在门边打起盹来。他们往外走去，夜空上亮起第一颗星子。

张嘴。

纽特听话地张开嘴，邓布利多两根手指夹起一块蜂蜜糖送到他嘴边。他舌头一卷，不可避免地舔到邓布利多温热的指腹。他的导师若无其事地收回手。

“斯拉格霍恩总觉得我偏袒你，你说呢？”邓布利多若有所思，纵容的后果，可他似乎并不后悔。“你要是知道自己在做什么……”

“我知道。我是说，我很抱歉，对任何事情。”包括那个格兰芬多，包括您。他尝过的手指和糖果，要是那些夜晚毫无排练再上演一次，他肯定会做出同样的选择。这话和蜂蜜糖一起融化在他的舌尖，合着上涌的欲望一起吞咽入腹。

“那孩子伤势已无大碍，为了保险，仍在住院查看。”

他们都不说话了，气氛凝重起来。魔杖杵在袖子里，冷冰冰地贴着他的皮肤。邓布利多带着他拐过几条街，猪头酒吧的招牌就出现在他们眼前。

黄油啤酒汩汩冒着气泡，酒客寥寥，两人就着气泡破裂的奇妙声响喝完一整杯啤酒。沉默似乎变得可以忍受，虽然他永远看不明白邓布利多那双复杂的眼睛。里面闪过太多无法解读、过于复杂的情绪。纽特蘸了酒液开始在木桌上涂涂抹抹，就像人们在宴会后，就着杯中残酒写字那样。他画了几条弯弯曲曲的道路，其中一条，正通向蜂蜜公爵的地窖。

邓布利多专注地盯着他的手指，看着纽特默写出他探索发现的从城堡到霍格莫德的秘密通道。此刻他忽然觉得自己变得十分年轻，于是邓布利多突然说：“既然你已经要离开了，我想告诉你这个也不算失职。”

他在交叉纵横的秘密通道上添了一条。“从猪头酒吧到我的办公室。以防万一。”纽特顺着邓布利多的视线往墙上看去，画像上娴静的白衣少女朝他们微微一笑。

纽特嗯了一声，离别的伤感席卷了他，调侃的话也滞留在舌尖。人们要是把心里想的全部都说出来，太阳会融化，海洋会干涸，天地会上下颠倒，变成另一个世界。所幸他及时缄口。

不过多时，雨开始下了起来。夏日的雨稠密而急促，砰砰打在木屋房顶，纽特从长凳上一跃而起，在邓布利多的呼喊声中窜入雨帘。他在雨幕里疯狂地舞蹈着，不知疲倦地扭动着身体，转了一圈又一圈。他经过的地方浮现出淡蓝色的光斑，点点荧光留在他身后，蜿蜒成一条闪耀的光带。邓布利多走进雨里，纽特大声含道——我可不可以，可不可以说任性的话？就这么一句，就只有今天？

男孩脸上满是水痕，不知是雨，还是泪，纽特带着他银蓝色的翅膀降落在邓布利多身边，“我好希望……好希望时间就停在这一刻……”

邓布利多的手抚摸着纽特湿润的头发，他说，“你看。”

一滴雨打在他手臂上。然后，第二滴雨悬在他的指尖，将落未落，刻意被静止了似的。纽特抬头望天，无数雨滴经停他们必将坠落的轨迹，报时的咕咕钟弹出啄木鸟僵直不动了，吧台边人们维持着正在交谈的姿势，话语都凝固。

下不为例。邓布利多说，这之后你最好全部都忘记。

吻落在唇上，他们跌跌撞撞陷进在小酒馆吱呀作响的木板床里头，外衣和伪装都剥落了，赤裸的身体紧紧贴在一起。

我想不到隐藏的意义。他说。人为什么要说谎？

他们都见过世间最美的事物，萤火虫掠过夏夜蓝色的河流。他们从自己身上习得命运这一词汇。无论他们会以何种理由分道扬镳，他们已经洞悉“命运”一词。

那个夏夜，天空明亮，星星都在燃烧。

 

End

 

*<English Patient>

 


End file.
